The basic function of the clothing industry is to provide suitable exterior attire for humans and animals. Another function of the clothing industry, particularly with regard to the contemporary age, is to provide fashionable clothing, which makes a person feel good and/or look good. There is a need for new clothing styles and fashions to satisfy real or latent demand for such items. In addition, there is a need for new garments, fabrics and new methods of making garments and fabrics.